We're The Same
by alieLight
Summary: Jack saw Elsa in the mountain and decided he must talk to her. When he finally did, the easter bunny came to take Jack but he accidentally takes Elsa with them.
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to change the first chapter since I wasn't very satisfied with it. So here ya go. I hope this one's ok. But it probably doesn't change that much. I just wanted to change it to give myself a piece of mind. And this might be shorter than the original one.

Oh and yeah. First time writing a fanfiction so I hope this would be ok. Sorry for any mistakes. If you have suggestions please tell me. Thanks for reading this fanfic.

? ﾟﾘﾀ? ﾟﾘﾊ ️? ﾟﾘﾍ? ﾟﾘﾚ? ﾟﾘﾙ? ﾟﾘﾝ? ﾟﾘﾳ? ﾟﾘﾔ? ﾟﾘﾒ? ﾟﾘﾣ? ﾟﾘﾂ? ﾟﾘﾪ? ﾟﾘﾅ? ﾟﾘﾩ? ﾟﾘﾨ?i don't even know if someone's gonna see these emojisxD

Jack was just roaming around places. He was bored. There was nothing to do. He was just letting the wind blow him away. It was a nice feeling. Like flying.

He was now blown away to this mountain covered in snow. He was floating above it high up in the air. He then heard singing. It was beautiful. Jack has never heard anything like it before. He looked at where it was coming from.

He was shocked at what he saw. There was a girl. And this girl was using a similar ability as Jack's. He never saw anyone with the same ability.

He was curious. There was something drawing him to her. He needed to know something about her. Even though he knew she's not gonna see him.

Ok that was really short I'm sorry. My future self will probably change that.


	2. Chapter 2

Yey! Second chapter. Thank you for reading this fanfic. Again, sorry for the mistakes.

**Jack**

I really want to know her. She has been on my mind. I even think I'm creepy. I'm watching her every movement, like a stalker. "Sigh, I really need to take a break from this, I'm being really creepy." I said to myself. I let the wind slowly blow me away.

Arghhhhh! I really want to talk to her. But I'm afraid, afraid to be disappointed. Would she see me? It's really lonely not being seen by anyone. Anyway. I won't find the answers to my countless questions if I don't try to talk to her. Okay... I will talk to her.

As I made up my mind ,I said. "Wind! Take me to the Ice castle on top of the mountain." In a few seconds I arrived at the top of the mountain. I went to the balcony of the castle and slowly opened the door. Before entering, I sticked my head to peek. No one was there.

Gives me more time to think about what I should say. If she can see me. How should I talk to her? Should I ask her name first? Should I ask what she is doing here? Should I ask where she is from? Wait, how should I make an entrance? Should I go to the front door first and talk? Should just find her and talk. Should I appear from behind her and talk? No, that would be too creepy.

How do you even talk to people? I haven't talk to anyone but the man in the moon and the wind. Man, this is really hard.

While thinking, I heard foot steps that is coming toward here. Is that her? Wait, my heart is not prepared. I clumsily and quickly jumped to the ice chandelier and hid.

She entered and someone was with her. The girl had two braids. She has the same blue eyes. She looks like her. Maybe it's her sister. " Wow, this castle is really beautiful."

"Thank you."

"And your dress. It suits you." See, I'm not the only on who thought so.

The girl just reply with a smile.

"Elsa, please come home with us." The girl with two braids said. So, Elsa is her name. Come home? Did she ran away?

"I don't want to, Anna. I'm better off here. And I like it here." Elsa replied.

The two braided girl thought for a while as if hesitating to say the next thing she would say.

"You need to go home with us. You accidentally made Arendelle in an eternal winter." Elsa looked surprised and a sad face quickly followed. An eternal winter?

"Elsa please fix it. Please go home with us." Added Anna.

She looks really sad. Is there a problem. "What have I done?" Elsa said.

"It's okay, you can just return it to normal." Said the girl with a smile.

Elsa looks troubled. "That's the problem, I don't know how to." Oh.

"This is all my fault. All I do is hurt people."

That's not true, you built an ice kingdom easily and it is really beautiful too.

"Please, just go home with us."

"No! I might hurt someone again. I'm better off here. I can't hurt anyone here. Please, go away." She said producing a snow tornado.

A part hitting her sister in the heart. Elsa look scared.

"Please,go home" They went downstairs. I followed quietly. When Anna was outside she tried again to ask. "Would you go home with us?"

Elsa just slammed the door.

"That's not really nice, slamming the door." I accidentally said out loud. Oops. "Who's there?" She can hear me! She can hear me? Wait, what?


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for reading this fanfic. Please tell me what you think. Again, sorry for the mistakes. ^_^_

**Elsa**  
"Who's there?" I turned around to see a surprised boy. He has a snow white hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue hoodie and he was holding a staff.

"Who are you?" I asked a again.

The boy was surprised. He was flustered.

"Who me?" The boy looked around first then pointed his finger to himself.

I just nodded in reply. Of course I'm asking you. We're the only one people here. What is he doing here anyway? How did he get in here?

"Oh, I...I'm J-Jack. Jack Frost." He stuttered at first but then regaining his confidence back. He held his hand out.

I just stared at it for a while and shook it. I then said.

"I'm E-" I was cut off by the boy.

"Elsa. I know."

How did he know. I gave him a questioning look. The boy quickly noticed this and began to speak.

"I heard it, from your sister... I think."

He was watching us earlier. How long has he been here?

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

The boy stared at me for a while and then replied.

"I saw you out there on the mountains, singing. I saw you build this castle. I saw your powers."

He saw. Has he been watching this whole time?

"Go away." I said sharply.

The boy just looked at me like he wasn't going to take any commands. Normally, people would want to go away from me because of this power. Well, I'm guessing this boy isn't probably normal.

"What are you doing here?"

The boy asked but I have no intention of answering any questions. Knowing that, he quickly opened the door and went outside.

Well, that was easier than I thought. I turned around and began to walk.

I felt something hit me. I guess it was snow. I turned around again to see who threw it. It was Jack.

My eyes sparkled and I smiled and giggled. I don't know what's happening but I feel really happy and excited.

I quickly ran outside and threw snowballs at him. We began to have a snowball fight. Jack was smiling widely.

I built a huge snowball with my powers and threw it at him. He fell. Oh, no. What did I do? Did I hurt him. He wasn't moving.

"Jack?" I said as I went toward him.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He turned to me still smiling widely and then threw snow at me. He laughed. I think he is really cute when he is laughing.

I smiled. I then built a really big snowball.

"It's payback for getting me worried!" I shouted.

I began to throw it to him. I was shocked that I missed. I was shocked to see an ice wall blocking my snowball.

Did he do that? We have the same powers.

I just stood there, speechless. I looked at the boy he was still grinning.

"What's wrong?" He came toward me instantly. It was almost like he flew.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

Jack raised his hand producing a flower like snow and said "Magic."

He was grinning

_I'll try my best to write longer chapters. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello!:) Thank you for reading this fanfic. Please tell me what you think and tell me if you have any suggestions. Again, sorry for the mistakes._

**Jack**  
Elsa looks surprised, her eyes were big and her mouth is wide open. There was a long period of silence. She looks like she wasn't going to speak. After a few seconds I decided I can't take the silence so I spoke up.

"You don't have to be so surprised. You have it too."

After a while her face became normal again.

"I can't fly."

Who said anything about flying? Oh. She thought I flew. I laughed out loud.

"Hahaha! I didn't fly silly. It was the wind."

She gave me a questioning look as if she doesn't know what I was talking about. I took both of her hands and said " I will show you."

"Wha-?"

I cut her off.

"Wind! Take us to the village."

The wind blew us away. Elsa looked scared. She screamed. I held her hand tighter so she will not be that scared.

"Jack, I'm scared." She said.

I don't know why but there was something in my heart when she said that. It feels like I've heard it before, but where? When? How? I don't remember anything from my past. I woke up and the man in the moon told me my name is Jack Frost. The man in the moon gave me my staff too.

"Jack?"

I shook off my thoughts and looked at her big blue eyes.

"Don't worry you're not going to fall. I'm here, I'll make sure you will be fine. I promise. If you forget about fear, you're going to have fun." I assured her.

I smiled at her. She still looks doubtful. It's going to be fun just wait. The wind began to change directions it really feels good. Like flying.

I looked at Elsa. Her scared face disappeared and was replaced by a smile. She looksprettier when she smiles. She giggled. I was still looking at her. It took her awhile to notice me but when she did, her face turned red. She looked away.

"You were right, it's actually fun." She said.

We were near the village. It was covered in snow. It was beautiful. I looked at Elsa again. First she looked surprised then she looked sad. What happened?

"Elsa? Are you alright?" I asked.

She did not reply. What's wrong?

We landed on the roof of a house. There was a mother and child in front of the house. We can hear them talking.

"Mama, I'm cold." The little boy said to his mother while shivering.

The mother hugged her child tightly. And said "It's okay, don't worry. It's going to be over soon."

There was someone who walked over to the mother and child. He handed them two blankets. I noticed Elsa looking at him.

"Do you know him?" I asked.

Elsa furrowed her brows. Her eyes were sad again.

"My sister wanted to marry him. She just met that man. I said she can't marry a man she just met. S-"

She hesitated to continue.

"What?"

"Nothing."

She didn't want to talk about it. I mean why would she talk about it to a man she just met today?

I looked around to see the village was really suffering from the snow. They were selling woods to build fire. It seems like they were really cold.

"It's really a great snow, isn't it?"

Elsa looked sadder. There was something wrong with her. Is it something about the village? The snow? The man?

"What's wrong?"

"This is all my fault. I did this. I don't know how to fix this. I don't even know how to use this power properly."

Is this what they were talking about earlier? That's why she seems sad. Maybe that's why she came to the mountain, afraid that the people will blame her for all of this.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know hot to control it. You'll eventually find a way. Instead of worrying, why don't you learn how to control it?."

She looked at my eyes. We were looking at each other for awhile.

"I can teach you!" I said.

She was surprised at first, eventually began thinking it through. After awhile her eyes were full of determination, which made my heart flutter.

Damn! What's wrong with my heart? It feels weird.

"Please teach me how to control it." She said it firmly.

I held out my right hand. She took it and shook it.

"Thank you." She said while smiling.

I'm happy to know that I can teach her. Gives me a reason to meet her. Well, not only that but I want to help her in anyway that I can. Even though I just met her, I feel like there's something connecting the both of us.

"We'll start tomorrow ,okay? I'll go to your ice castle in the morning."

She nodded.

I went down from the roof to a corner. Elsa tried to follow me but she fell. I caught her.

"Thank you, again." She whispered.

She didn't move away from me. I looked at her. Her eyes looks sleepy. After a few minutes her eyes was closed and her body felt heavier. I carried her on my back.

I smiled. She's really defenseless, I thought she doesn't really trust me. Maybe she does or maybe she's just really tired.

I began to jump but was stopped by a large bunny shaped shadow.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello!:D thank you again for reading this fanfic. If you have any suggestions please tell me and tell me what you think about it. Sorry for the mistakes._

**Bunnymund**  
I wasn't too happy when I learned Jack was going to be one of us, a guardian. It could be anyone but please, not Jack Frost. He doesn't love children and he's trouble. I don't like him.

I came to take Jack and was surprised to see the girl on his back. What is he doing? Who is that girl on his back?

"Let me pass." He demanded.

I smirked.

"You're not going anywhere, Jack Frost."

I was about to speak and ask about the girl on his back, but Jack Frost ran away. I chased after him using my boomerang trying to hit him. He kept on dodging it. I think chasing him is not gonna get me anywhere so I opened a tunnel to the direction he was heading to. I hid behind a tree. I looked to see. Jack woke up the girl on his back.

I was more surprised to see that the girl can see Jack.

Who is that girl? Why can she see Jack?

I shook off this thoughts. 'The important thing is to get Jack Frost' I said to myself.

I readied a big bag enough to place a person inside. I felt a presence running toward here, I put the person inside the big bag.

He was trying to get away. I handed the bag to the Yetis. They opened a portal and offered to go through there. I refused because I like my tunnels. They went through the tunnels and I was left alone.I was about to open a tunnel when a voice stopped me.

"Bunnymund, it has been awhile since I last saw you."

I turned around with my mouth wide open.

"Jack Frost? W-what? I'm sure I captured you. If you're here then who was that?" I asked.

I'm confused and so was Jack. Then as if he knew who it was, his eyes widened.

"Elsa!" He said with a hint of worry in his tone.

"Who?" I asked

**Elsa**  
What is happening? Why am I in a bag? I tried to get away. Not knowing on what is happening I began to be nervous. I screamed. When I felt the I was dropped i quickly tried to stand up and get away. It was dark inside so when I got out of the bag, my eyes were not used to the light. I covered my eyes and looked away from the light.

My eyes began to get used to the brightness again. I heard a voice and saw three pairs of eyes looking at me.

"When did Jack Frost become a girl?" The big man with a long beard said.

Jack Frost? They know him.

"How did you know Jack Frost?" I asked.

"Oh, she's not Jack Frost then."  
They said not answering my question. There was a girl she had feathers instead of hair and her body was covered in mini feathers instead of clothes. She has violet eyes. She and the big man with a long beard began to talk. And the orange boy is like popping his ideas out of his head. They look like they came from a fantasy book.

"Why am I here?"

I asked again.

"Who are you." I attempted to ask and be answered but failed miserably. The two were still talking.

Not knowing what to do I thought I'd try to catch they're attention, but how? Oh, I know.

I froze the toys the big creatures were working on. The big creature was surprised and then down.

They looked at me. My plan worked.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

The girl said."Oh, we actually have no idea. Maybe Bunny mistook you for Jack."

Who is Bunny?  
"Elsa!"

I heard Jack's voice. I felt really relieved seeing him.

"Jack!" I said.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi:). Thank you for reading this Fanfic. Thank you to those who reviewed, it really means a lot to me to know what you think. If you have any suggestions or anything to tell me please do tell me. Sorry for the mistakes. I might be forgetting English. Enjoy. ^_^_

**Jack**

As soon as I knew Bunnymund accidentally took Elsa to the guardians. I immediately told(commanded) Bunnymund to take me to the guardians.

Why would they want to take me there anyway?  
"Hurry up, Kangaroo!"

"I'm not a Kangaroo! Don't call me that. I won't take you there if you keep on calling me that."

He threatened me.

"Whatever. Just hurry up, Kan-. I mean ."

He opened a tunnel and I follow him.

When I can already see Elsa, I quickly called out to her. She called my name too. I went beside her. I can feel the four guardian's eyes on us. They weren't speaking just staring at us, like it was an unusual scene. I know what they feel, I was shocked too when I found out she can see me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She just nodded. I can see the confusion in her eyes. I can't probably answer any of her question if she asked me. Luckily, she didn't ask any question. I was sure she would though. Maybe she knows I don't know anything too.

"So, Jack. Would you mind introducing your friend?"

North asked.

"Would you mind telling me why we're here?"

I replied with another question.I wouldn't tell them anything without knowing anything. I am really wondering what they need me here for.

"Congratulation, Jack, you're going to be a guardian!"

North said in a cheerful voice, the little elves were blowing the trumpet.

W-what! A guardian why!

"No. Why would you think I want to be a guardian?"

The bunny nodded in agreement. North laughed when I said that.

"Of course we don't think you want to be a guardian. Man in the moon said it."

I was quiet, not saying anything. I don't want to be a guardian. My thoughts were interrupted when i felt something tugging my blue sweater's sleeve. It was Elsa. She was tugging my sleeves. I gave her a look as if asking what it is.

"Who's the man in the moon? What's a guardian? Who are they?"

She asked continuously. I was about to answer when Tooth spoke.

"So, who is your friend here?"

She asked while flying around Elsa. Elsa's eyes were following her. Her eyes full of excitement.

"I'm Elsa. The queen of Arendelle."

She said.

A queen!? I didn't know that. Maybe she's the queen of the village we visited.

"Really! You have to take me there someday. Oh, I'm Tooth by the way, I'm known as the tooth fairy. I'm The Guardian of Memories."

She said. She was really excited. She began to look at Elsa's teeth, saying it was really beautiful. She turned to me looking at my teeth and said it was really white. The little fairies gathered around looking at it too.

Tooth then began to explain what Guardians do. The girls started talking with each other, Tooth was answering Elsa's question and asking some. I think they get along really well. Elsa was smiling, seeing this I began to smile.I felt Sandy poke me, a heart appeared on op of his head. He was smiling.

"No! It's not like that." I said defensively.

Sandy was still smiling, widely. North called me and Elsa, leading us to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi! :) Thank you again for reading this fanfic. I hope you're enjoying it. If you have any suggestions tell me. I'm sorry if I have many mistakes. Enjoy. ^_^ _

**Elsa**

The tall man with long white beard called us and led us to a room. I think his name is North, the Guardian of Wonder. Tooth said humans knows him as Santa. The one who give gifts on Christmas. Which reminds me of the gifts that I would always receive on Christmas when I was a child. I thought my parents left it there. I received a pair gloves on christmas, my old gloves that my parents gave me doesn't fit me anymore.

North led us to a room. Inside the room were toys made of ice. I tried to touch it but North scolded me.

"What are these?" I asked scanning it.

"These are toy designs."

Wow. These toys are really cute. I continued to look around.

"So, you're Elsa. Why can you see Jack?" North asked.

Tooth told me about spirits, when people don't believe in them, no one can see them. I guess they don't believe on Jack. But I don't know why I can see him.

"I don't know."

I answered and glanced at Jack. He was looking at me, he quickly turned away.

"I see. But I saw you freeze those toys. Do you have the same power as Jack?"

I do. Maybe that's why I can see him. We are alike. I tried to think of the possibilities on why I can see him.

"I do... I have it for as long as I can remember, since I was a child."

I answered all the questions North would ask me. I told him everything, about the kingdom, about how I met Jack. Jack would talk sometimes. About a few minutes later, I heard Tooth call me.

I looked at the, asking if I could go. With a nod of approval I went to Tooth, leaving Jack and North alone.

"Hey, I thought you'd like to chat with me more." She said while smiling. Her violet eyes were shining.

Tooth is such a sweet girl. I would like to have a friend like her.

"Yes, of course." I said with an almost exciting tone.

We talked about many things. While we chatted I noticed a large globe with a lot of shining dots on it. I was curious.

"What is that?" I asked while pointing at it.

She flew around it.

"It's a globe. These shining dots are the children that believes in us. Where is your kingdom?"

She asked. I tried to find it, when I found it, I made a long stick out of an ice to point it because I can't reach it.

I was quite sad when I saw there were no light in it. No shining dots. I immediately knew ot was my fault. They are losing hope.

Tooth immediately flew over to where I was pointing to. She was excited at first but when she saw it, her excited face turned into a sad face.

"What happened?" She asked in a sad voice.

"It was my fault."

I explained what happened there. She tried to cheer me up saying I would find a way. After countless attempts her talk made me even more determined to find a way. A way to save my kingdom. We talked about things and eventually, we ran out of topics to talk about. I noticed there was something wrong with her.

**Jack**

When Elsa left, I was alone with North.

"There must be something special about you if the Man in the Moon chose you as a Guardian."

Something special about me? I can't think about anything special. North showed me a matryoshka doll, explaining to me something about his center and asking me what my center is. Maybe I would know what it is, if I have my memory. I don't.

We were talking but the Easter Kangaroo interrupted us. Saying there was trouble at Tooth's Palace. Elsa was with Tooth. We quickly dashed to the Palace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jack**

We went outside and North readied his sleigh. I noticed Bunnymund's expression. It was amusing.i smirked.

"Oh no. Not the sleigh. I'll just open a tunnel." Bunnymund said.

North insisted and said that everybody likes the sleigh. They argued for awhile then North pushed him to the sleigh. I hopped into it. After awhile it was flying. I looked at Bunny, his face was color blue. He was clearly scared of the sleigh. I laughed out loud. Seeing Bunny gave me an idea, i hang onto the sleigh. Letting the wind hit me.

I let go of the sleigh and faked screaming and falling. The easter kangaroo sticked his head out to see. Yelling and asking if I was okay. His face was filled with worry. Strange.

I returned to the sleigh. "So, you do worry." As I said that I was smirking. The kangaroo looks pissed off. He yelled at me. We argued for a while.

North opened up a portal to Tooth's palace. We went through there and we arrived at a place near Tooth's palace. We were all shocked to see what was happening. Tooth's fairies were running away from black horses. The fairies looks trapped inside the black horses. We were having trouble passing because of the horses.

Black things passed over the sleigh, Sandy created a golden umbrella made of sand to cover. An impact was made and Sandy checked it. It was a black sand.

I saw one of the fairies almost captured by a black horse, I quickly grabbed her and returned. I examined her. It was very small, she looks a lot like Tooth. She's like her smaller version.

We arrived at Tooth's palace. I saw Elsa comforting the crying Tooth. Elsa was patting her back and whispering some words. I jumped towards them. Tooth was covering her face with her two hands, crying. "My fairies, they're all gone. The teeth, too." She said sobbing.

I showed her Baby Tooth. She put away her hands from her face and looks at Baby Tooth. She looks really happy to see her. She whispered 'thank you'.

"So, what happened here?" North asked.

Tooth's smiling face immediately returned to her sad face. "It was Pitch, he took the teeth and my fairies." She said while tears are forming up her eyes again. Elsa patted her back, looking concerned.

The guardians and Elsa were all comforting Tooth. Then we all heard a voice. I looked around to see where or who it was coming from. We looked up to see Pitch. He was as gloomy as always.

"Greetings." He said.

Tooth flew to Pitch while threatening him in a very loud voice. "You have thirty seconds to return my fairies!" She was glaring.

Pitch disappeared and appeared again in a different place, confusing the tooth fairy. Tooth almost look like a lost child trying to catch Pitch.

"What are you going to do? Put a quarter under my pillow?"

He said in a very annoying mocking voice. Now, I think I understand Bunny's feelings.

"Why are you doing this?" Someone asked.  
"Maybe, I want what you have. Maybe, I want to be believed in. I'm tired of having to hide under the beds."

"Maybe, that's where you belong." Bunny answered.

Pitch started mocking them. I noticed Elsa going beside me. I took her hand and squeezed it tight. I didn't let go of her hand yet.

Pitch suddenly disappeared again, into shadows. "Wait a minute is this Jack Frost? And who is this lady beside you?" A voice said.

I was looking for where the voice is coming from. I turned around I saw Pitch with the black horses from earlier.

"You know, my horses smell fear. And I think they can smell it right now."

He pointed his finger stopping to each one of us, saying "Is it you?". Surprisingly we all just stood there, waiting for nothing and I don't know why. I have do something. After I thought Pitch was done, he pointed again to Elsa.

I looked at her and I realized we were still holding hands. My face turned red. Stupid me, this is no time to be thinking about this.

Elsa squeezed my hand tightly. I whispered to her 'it's going to be alright'. But with that she still looks a little bit worried.

"Are you afraid of me?"

He said while smiling, he appeared behind Elsa. Elsa, noticing this, let's go of my hand and tried to hit him. She failed at it. The black horses started running to Elsa. I ran toward it attempting to stop it but I couldn't, the horses surrounded her. I heard her scream.

I started to run but I remembered something. How is she going to learn if she doesn't use it to save herself? The guardians started to run and save her.

I stopped them. "What are you doing!?" Tooth yelled at me. I ignored her and shouted "Elsa! You can do it. Believe in yourself!"

She is capable of saving herself I know it. After a second the black horses fell and turned into a mere black sand. We soon saw Elsa and snow around her. She turned to me with a huge smile. "I did it!"

"You did!" I said in a loud voice.

We were so happy that Elsa managed to save herself that we forgot about Pitch. He looked curiously at Elsa and laughed.

"Interesting."

We all glared at Pitch. We started chasing and try to hit Pitch but he disappeared with the black horses. It was now calm. "Why would Pitch try to steal the teeth?" I asked.

Tooth explained to me how the teeth holds your memories from childhood. Everyone has them." if you have everyone's, does that mean you have mine too? Great! You have to help me remember."

After hearing Tooth, I was filled with hope. Maybe, I will be able to remember who I am and why I'm here.  
"I can't, Pitch has them..." She explained.

"We just have to get them back!" I said

I was determined I have to get the teeth back. I need to. It's my only way, the only way I can remember who I was and as North said, my center. I would be able to find my center.

I noticed that Tooth was about to fall. I caught her asking if she was okay. She was quite weak. I also noticed that there was something wrong about the palace. It was like it's tearing apart.

"What's happening?" Elsa asked.

"The children, they don't believe in me anymore. The fairies are gone. They are starting to wake up and find that their teeth are still there."

The guardian looked at each other with sad faces. We were all surprised when North's voice boomed out. "We just have to collect them ourselves!"

"It takes thousands of my fairies to get them. How are we suppose to collect them all?"

Even with that North's confidence doesn't falter.

"I give all the gifts on christmas in one night. I'm sure we can collect the teeth."

Everyone started to think and we all agreed to do it. We went out of the palace, all determined to collect all the teeth.

_I'm so sorry for not updating for a few days. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ㈳6_


	9. Chapter 9

**Jack**

After we went out of Tooth's Palace to collect the teeth, it was like a contest on who would collect the most teeth. The guardians were funny, sometimes they would fight with each other for one teeth. Elsa and I would look at each other and laugh. When I collect the teeth from the other kid and from time to time, the guardians and I would bump into each other and it will turn into a fight. It was like that for about half of the night, we were almost done collecting.

I go into a room where there was a child sleeping soundly, I slowly and quietly walked to the bed. I lifted the pillow, carefully not to wake the sleeping child up. I took the teeth and started walking away but when I turn around I was surprised by Elsa.

It seems like she was here to collect the teeth.

"I already collected it."

"I can see that." She replied.

There was a short period of silence. Jack, something to talk about, something to talk about. Hurry up, just think of something. Arghh!

"It was amazing, when you fought off Pitch's nightmares."

"Thank you. I wouldn't have done it without you."

We were quiet for a while. We got out of the child's room and started collecting teeth with each other. After a while we finished collecting all the teeth

Elsa, me and guardians were gathered in one place. Everyone was bragging about how many teeth they got and how fast we were.

"I can't believe how fast you were! You all collected teeth and left gifts as fast as my fairies." Tooth said with a big smile.

Our mouths dropped open when she said that. We were all thinking of the same thing.

We all forgot to leave gifts and had to travel back around the world to leave them. The guardians, Elsa and I left every gift we can all think of. We thought of everything and after a long time of leaving gifts we were almost done. We gathered at the house of the last kid.

"Well, he is the last one."

I looked at the sleeping child. There was a dog sleeping beside him. One of the guardians put a gist under his bed.

"I'm glad we're done." Someone said.

"Yep, it was a lot of work. I collected a lot of teeth today." Bunny said proudly.

North then said "Ha! Maybe you did but I collected the most."

"You didn't, I collected the most!" Bunny answered

"Come on guys, it's not a contest." Tooth said

They were still fighting over it.

"It's me!"

"No, it's not. me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

It didn't stop and continued for a while. I decided to say.

"Oh please, it's obvious that I collected the most teeth."

Heads turned at me. The guardians were glaring at me.

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

Everyone argued for awhile. We were all shouting claiming who collected the most teeth. It so loud the kid and his dog woke up. When he woke up all us were quiet thinking what we should do.

He rubbed his eyes to make sure we were really there. After rubbing it for the second time, he started saying the name of the guardians and asked who Elsa was. And me, of course he didn't see me.

The dog was still growling at Bunny. The kid was trying to stop the dog. Me, being me, decided to have some fun. I created a snowball and hit the dog causing it to attack Bunny. Bunny was jumping all around the room. North signaled Sandy to make the dog sleep.

Sandy used the dream sand in an attempt to make the dog sleep but he missed. The dream sand jumped back to North and then to Tooth, to Bunny, the dog, and the kid, the dream sand was about to hit Elsa. I grabbed her arm and pulled her close to me.

"Whew, that was close..." I said

She looked at me.

"Thank you." She said while looking at me.

I saw Sandy smiling with the look again. I looked down and realized that I was hugging Elsa. I quickly let go of her.

"I'm sorry."

I said. It's so embarrassing.

"It's alright you just tried to protect me."

Sigh. That's good. I can feel a blush in my face. I'm not myself since I met her. Maybe, I'm just glad she can see me. I looked around the room, everyone except me, Elsa and Sandy was asleep.

"What should we do with them?." Elsa asked.

We were all thinking when we notice one of Pitch's nightmares passed by the window. We all went outside to check what was happening. The nightmares were all around the houses. While Sandy was busy fighting off nightmares, I decided to find the one responsible for this. I was so focused on finding him I didn't notice Elsa was following behind me.

I_'m so sorry for not updating for so long. Forgive me. I wish you still enjoy this fanfic. Don't worry I plan to finish this fanfic no matter what. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Elsa**

There was something about Pitch that I'm afraid of but I can't seem to explain what it is. I feel like he is my greatest enemy. There seems to be something I'm going to lose control of every time I see Pitch. I heard stories from Tooth, Pitch was known as the Boogeyman, children feared him until the guardians came. The children's fear became joy, dream and hope. There was no one who believed in the Boogeyman anymore.

Jack and Pitch shared only one thing, no can see them. Wait...Jack and Pitch can only be seen by the guardian, people don't believe in them, they can't see them. But why can I? I didn't know of their existence until I saw them. I'm not one of the guardians and I'm clearly not a magical creature. Sure, I have this ability but that does not explain it. I tried to think of explanations but there wasn't any that I know of.

I stared at Jack's figure as I follow him secretly. He was 'flying' into different directions that it was hard to follow him secretly, surprisingly he still can not notice I'm following him. After a few moments Jack finally found Pitch. I quickly hid behind a wall, carefully and quietly.

They were in a rooftop talking about some thing. I tried to hear but I couldn't. Their voice was not loud enough. Suddenly, Jack who seems to be mad about something attacked Pitch. He missed, Pitch disappeared into the shadows. They were again playing the game of hide and seek and I seem to be a part of it.

Jack was heading near so I turned around to hide again but I was stopped with a tall, shadowy figure. It was Pitch.

"Oh, and who do we have here?" Pitch said.

I stepped away from him. I stared at him again thinking about reasons why I can see him too.

Noticing that I stepped away he asked, "Are you afraid of me?"

Yes, there was something about him that I am afraid of but I am not afraid of him. I know, you can't understand what I am saying.

"No." I replied firmly

"You will be." He said as he summon the black horses made of sand.

This was the second time he did that. I already know how to make them vanish. I quickly readied myself to attack. The second the horses ran toward me, I used my abilities and tried to freeze the horses. The ice almost looked like it was flowing on the floor to the horse. The second it hit the horses, black sand was turned into white cold snow.

But Pitch's attack didn't end there. He decided to attack me himself. A large black sickle appeared. He swung it but I quickly created an ice wall.

Jack finally noticed me and ran toward me to help. I created icicles and sent it flying to Pitch. He dodged it using his large sickle and send one flying to Jack. Jack was going to get hit. When the icicle hit his body it, his body seems to have absorbed it.

I remembered the time when I wad a kid. I was playing with my sister, Anna. I accidentally hit Anna with this abilities. Remembering it makes me afraid of hurting other people too. And now I think I hit Jack.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" I said with a shaky voice.

Pitch took advantage of this time, he summoned the horses. They surrounded me. Soon, it was only darkness that I can see.

I'm so frustrated. Why can't I use this ability properly? Why am I always hurting others. Someone said this ability is beautiful. Why can't I see beauty in it. Surrounded by this darkness I began to think of many things. I remember someone tell me 'Fear will be my greatest enemy'.

I was still surrounded with darkness but the black sand turned into golden sand like Sandy's body. I was no longer surrounded with darkness. The first person I see was Sandy.

"Thank you." I said to Sandy.

Sandy bowed as if to say 'you're welcome'.

I saw Jack fighting with Pitch. Sandy and I wouldn't watch in silence, we decided to fight with Jack. 'Fear is my greatest enemy' My greatest enemy right now is Pitch. I wouldn't let other people fight for me.

With the three of us fighting him. He was at a disadvantage but somehow he managed to hit Sandy with an arrow. It was like my experience, black sand was surrounding him. I tried to freeze it but it was stronger. I tried again, and again, and again but why can't I do it. Sandy saved me but why can't I save him.

It happened so fast, the black sand disappeared along with Sandy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jack**

While I have no connection with Sandy I was still angry at Pitch. Pitch was busy smiling in joy. That's it. I'm pissed off. I clenched my staff. I gathered all my emotions and turned them into power that is right in my hand waiting to be released.

Not yet, I can't release it yet. I want it to be as strong as possible.

One...Two...Three...Now!

**Elsa**

No... Sandy... I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I'm no good. I'm useless..

I heard a horrible laughter coming from Pitch. I hate the sound. I hate him.

I glared at him.

I just can't let him do this while we all are sad. I'm not gonna let him do this. I can't let him win.

I took a deep breath. Closed my eyes. Feel the power inside me. Control my emotions. Control the power.

My thirst for revenge is strong. I was saved by Sandy. And I want to avenge him.

I built up power. Waiting for the time to release it..

One...Two...Three...NOW!

It was able to hit Pitch. Coincidentally something hit Pitch the same time. I traced at where it came from. It was Jack's.

I think we both hit hard enough. It froze Pitch for awhile. We both took this opportunity to attack. We attacked him. But he soon was able to return to normal so he was able to dodge my attack.

"Hahaha. I won't make it this easy." Pitch said.

His black horses came and he escaped with them. Jack chased him.

I tried to keep up with them but was just able to watch since they were high up in the air. They seem like they were talking while fighting. They continued to fight mid-air for a little while. But Pitch managed to escape again. This time he vanished.

Jack came down to me.

"I'm sorry. He got away."

"I'm sorry too. It's all my fault that Sandy's gone.." I said while looking down.

"It wasn't your fault. We'll get him to pay back next time." He said, patting my shoulders.

I heard Tooth's voice somewhere. I followed the voice and saw Tooth, with the other guardians on the sleigh.

"Hey, what happened? Where's Sandy?"

"I-I'm sorry. It's my fault."

Tooth came over to me and hugged me. Comforting me and asking what happened. Jack told the story. They were all depressed. All of them were saying it wasn't my fault. But I know it was my fault. I need to get stronger.

Okay. So is anyone still reading this?xD I'm very sorry. I had some changes in my life. My who,le world is upside down. So i haven't thought about this fanfic for awhile. Anyways, hope this chapter was ok. Sorry if this story has holes. And lastly I thought about things and I realize that Elsa and Jack are not really the same but yeahh. Ok, Bye. Thanks for reading this fanfic.


	12. Chapter 12

Sooo...I'm back. Thanks for reading this fanfic. Sorry if there's a lot of mistakes. My English and my mind is a bit rusty.

They went back to the North pole. Bunnymund opened a tunnel, Tooth flew and North, Jack and Elsa rode the sleigh. Once everyone was there they held a funeral for Sandy. There was a very sad atmosphere. Elsa was still saying sorry. But everyone really don't blame her. It clearly wasn't her fault. It was Pitch's. Every one has been telling trying to make her understand that.

Elsa did think it was Pitch's fault. But she also thinks it's partly her fault. If she haven't been so weak she could've saved Sandy.

Once the funeral was over everybody was just thinking. Who knows what they were thinking about. Elsa was in a corner. Torturing herself.

Jack saw her. He came to her. Patted her back. It was sad to see her torturing herself over something she didn't have to torture herself to. He sat beside her. They were sitting in front of a mirror. Seeing a very nice view.

"It wasn't your fault ok? I don't know why you think it's your fault." Jack said.

Elsa shook her head.

"It was my fault. I was too weak.. I wasn't able to save Sandy."

She said with tears welling up her eyes. She fought so hard not to cry.

"You're not weak. You're very strong."

Elsa laughed.

"If I was strong then why wasn't I able to save him?"

"Well..."

Jack didn't know how to answer. But he knew she shouldn't be beating herself up over what happened.

"See.."

She laughed, she was smiling. There were clearly a look of frustration in her face. And she also looks like she was about to cry. Jack didn't like seeing someone hold in what they're feeling. Especially seeing Elsa like this.

After just a few hours they've spent together, they grew attached to each other. Jack was excited to meet someone who can see him, who can touch him, who can talk to him. Elsa was excited to meet someone with a similar ability. They're ability is not the exact same thing but it was very similar. For a long time, the both of them were lonely. Until they met each other.

Jack did a very surprising thing. He put his arms around Elsa and hugged her.

"It's okay to let it go you know. C'mon. Cry. Don't hold it in."

Being held and told that made it harder to hold back her tears. So she gave up and cried. For Elsa it has been a long time since she's been held like this. Her parents used to hug her but after they died, Elsa has been all alone in her room.

Jack hasn't done this to anyone before. He patted her head. After a while she stopped crying and looked up to him.

"Thank you... I'm lucky I have you as a friend."

Jack's eyes widened. She noticed this and immediately said sorry.

"Ohh. I may have misunderstood something... I-"

Jack cut of her sentence.

"No.. It just sounded nice. Friend... You're the first and only friend I have."

He smiled while wiping of Elsa's tears with the sleeve of his blue hoodie.

North, Bunnymund and Tooth has been watching this scene for a while and has finally decided to speak up.

"Hey! We're you're friend too." North said.

"Yeah!" Tooth agreed.

"Hey, don't include me!" Bunnymund shouted.

They all laughed. They all knew Bunnymund was just being shy.. Or not.

Elsa and Jack stood up and went to join the others. They talked about what they will do from now on.

Bunnymund was gonna prepare for easter. Tooth was gonna do her usual job. North was gonna prepare for Christmas. Everyone thought it was too early to prepare for Christmas. North explained that it was always what he does every year. The only time he doesn't prepare for Christmas was Christmas and the day after itself. It works for him every year.

Elsa said she has to go back to her Kingdom to set things right. Jack didn't know what to do. North suggested he go accompany Elsa.

And that's what they all did. The guardians promised to help Bunnymund prepare one day. Jack was included since he was one of the Guardians now. Tooth asked Jack to take Elsa with him. The girls has gotten pretty close.

"So, how do I go to Arandelle?" Elsa asked.

"I'll take you there with me!."

Jack took Elsa's hand.

"Wind! Take us to Arandelle."

They were blown away by the wind. After a few moments they were at the castle made by Elsa. They both went inside.

"So how do I undo what I did?" Elsa asked.

"Umm... I don't know."

"I was hoping you would know."

"If I had known I would've told you earlier."

"Oh.."

He looked at her dejected face.

"Well, all I know is if you don't try it, you can't undo it. So why don't we go to the town and try?"

"That's a great idea. Let's go."

They went outside and Jack took Elsa's hand again.

"To the town!"

They were blown away to the town. "It really feels like we're flying." She said.

"Isn't fun?"

"Really fun!" Elsa said while smiling.

Jack smiled.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, probably cause I got it all out. I guess I have to thank you for that. But I still can't not blame myself for what happened.."

"You know it really is not your fault.."

There were silence.

'Great job idiot! You just ruined the mood.' He thought to himself.

He looked at Elsa. She was looking at the town. They were at the place where you can't see the castle. It was still freezing. No change. Everybody's face was sad. They were losing hope.

"You can undo it.. Just trust yourself." He said trying to reassure Elsa.

"Now, try."

"Okay." She said with a determined face.

She closed her eyes. Tried and tried and tried. It has been 30 mins. And nothing is happening. Elsa was losing hope.

"Don't give up. Hmm... Why don't we do this tomorrow. You're probably just tired." Jack said.

"No, it's not because I'm tired. I know I won't be able to do this tomorrow too but sure. Let's go back."

"You will. Let's just think about what we should do."

"Ok."

They went back to the ice castle. Elsa went to a room. Jack was just roaming around. He was trying to give Elsa some space to think.

He went outside just playing with the snow. He lay down. He was looking at the moon. The moon was his only friend when he still haven't with Elsa. The moon was the first thing he saw when he woke up.

Elsa was looking for Jack. She looked everywhere in the castle. He wasn't anywhere in the castle so she went outside. She saw Jack laying on the snow, looking at the moon. It was a full moon today so the night sky was extremely beautiful.

She went toward jack and lay down beside him and looked at the moon. Jack looked at the person beside him. She looked back.

"Do you remember that you agreed to teach me to control my powers?"

"Um.. Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, teach me."

"But you can control it already. You even did it without my help."

"Well then teach me how to become strong!"

"You're already strong. And I think we're pretty much on the same level."

"Well then let's train together."

They were looking at each other's eyes. It was hard to refuse Elsa especially with her determined eyes.

"Okay, but being strong probably has no connection to how to bring Arandelle back to normal."

"Maybe it will? And i'll be able to protect myself and other people when danger comes. And I think I know someone who might be able to help me bring Arandelle back to normal. And I'm hoping that you'll come with me to them tomorrow."

"Oh ok. I will of course."

"Yayy! That'd be great." She smiled.

"So who is this someone you're talking about?"

"Hmmm you'll just have to wait. They helped me when I was a child. They know about this power."

"That makes me even curious!"

They both laughed.


End file.
